


What hurts the most

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Twin Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was in love with his brother's husband. Plain and simple. But it isn't. What happens when Stiles admits his feelings during a drunken stupor and Derek accidentally, maybe lands on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What hurts the most

  
Stiles Stilinski and his twin brother Stuart shared everything from the moment that they were born, from beds to showers to cake. The only thing they never shared were boyfriends. From the moment that they discovered boys Stiles and Stuart disagreed. Well it was more of Stiles. He always wanted his brother’s boyfriend. His brother always had the best ones and Stiles was stuck dating the jerks, the ones that only wanted sex.

 

 

 

The first time that Stuart Stilinski bought home Derek Hale, Stuart’s twin brother Stiles was in love. The guy was amazing, he was smart, funny, handsome and was actually sane compared to the people Stu had dated before. It wasn’t the first time that Stiles fell in love with someone that his brother was dating. It always happened and Stiles didn’t know what to do half the time. Whenever Derek and Stuart came around Stiles would shut himself off. He would hid until they left. Not trusting his feelings and his mouth.

                                                                        ***

 

It wasn’t until two months later, Christmas Eve. Stuart and Derek had come down from San Francisco for the weekend.  Derek was dressed in his Christmas colors and was looking amazing. The family had just finished eating and their mom was letting them open gifts. Despite them being twenty-one but that didn’t stop her. Their little brother Thomas went first and he was so happy for the new game system that he got that he went to his room to play it all night. Stiles was next and mom got him a brand new car. The most amazing gift ever. It was then Stuart’s turn. His gift didn’t come from the family.  Instead Derek. They weren’t expecting it, Stiles wasn’t expecting it. Derek pulled out a box and got down on one knee. Stiles heart stopped at the sight of him giving Stuart a ring, of Stuart saying yes. Of the kiss that followed suit.

                                                                        ***

The rest of the night Stiles sat in his room. Even though he had moved out, his mom still kept all of his things in the room. He was laying on his Star Wars bed when the door opened. It was Stuart.

“Hey Stiles, We’re heading out.” He took a seat on the bed, coming in without being invited. Stuart was always this way.  He didn’t move to make room for him. There were tears in his eyes that he didn’t bother to hide.

“Stiles.” He started. Stiles turned over so he didn’t have to talk to him. He got the message and left. That was the worst night of his life. He didn’t even go to the wedding three months later.

                                                ***

 

“Just go out with him. He’s been staring at you since you began working here. Do it dude.” Scott McCall-Lahey, his best friend since the third grade pushed. It was true. Jackson Whittemore, a senior VP and the richest guy in the country was indeed always checking him out. He just wasn’t interested. It may have been a year, and Stuart and Derek (the man he was still in love with) may have adopted twin girls and were happy but Stiles wasn’t ready to date anyone else. Or date at all. He was too hung up on Derek.

“I’m not ready.” Stiles admitted.

“Not ready? It’s been a year. He’s with your brother. There is nothing that you can do. As your best friend I am ordering you to go out with Jackson. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

                                                            ***

 

_I’ve come to the conclusion that if having things turn out the way you wanted them to is a measure of a successful life, then some would say I’m a failure. The important thing is not to be bitter over life’s disappointments. Learn to let go of the past. And recognize that every day won’t be sunny, and when you find yourself lost in the darkness and despair, remember it’s only in the black of night you see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home. So don’t be afraid to make mistakes, to stumble and fall, cause most of the time, the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you’ll get everything you wish for. Maybe you’ll get more than you ever could have imagined. Who knows where life will take you. The road is long and in the end, the journey is the destination_

                                                                                                            Coach Durham- One Tree Hill

 

Stiles gave in. Scott wouldn’t get off his back and Jackson was very persistent. He would go out with him. Whether it was one date or two. He would do it. Not because of them, but because he needed this. At least he kept trying to tell himself. Derek Hale was perfect. No guy could beat that and he wasn’t going to look for someone better.

“I’ve called in my private yacht. I hope you don’t mind going. You don’t get sea sick do you?” Jackson asked before work that following week.

“That sounds good. Yeah I don’t get sea sick. I actually love the water. I’ve never been on a boat before.”

Jackson chuckled. ‘’My lucky day then. I can show you so much.”

Stiles smiled. “I’m sure you can. If you don’t mind I’ve got work to do.”

 

                                                8**

 

 **** _So you see, you've got me back again for more_  
And it seems, your song is in my head this is war  
Mystery, how I could feel you breathe me  
I was sure you would keep every promise, you would keep every word  
  
Well, I try to put your stories in line but it never adds up right  
  
For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited  
  
It's a shame you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave but it was much more foolish  
Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause you know I won't be satisfied till you realize


End file.
